


離開前請記得攜帶您的隨身物品

by Glimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Underage Sex, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmer/pseuds/Glimmer
Summary: 一個老梗。年下。普通人AU德拉科與哈利好友設定。警告：隱晦的性描寫及犯罪影射。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一個老梗。年下。普通人AU  
> 德拉科與哈利好友設定。
> 
> 警告：隱晦的性描寫及犯罪影射。

　　晨曦總是寒冷，微弱光線下街道寧靜而空曠，定時灑水的澆花器從修剪得宜的草坪探出頭來，車道拉門緊閉。這是一個富人區，晨霧讓街道壟罩在涼意中，直到這永恆般的祥和被一輛深色跑車慌張的引擎聲給打破。

　　沒來得及確認手機上的時間，德拉科就被一陣劇烈敲門聲給吵醒，他在溫暖被窩裡掙扎了一會兒還是敵不過催命的呼喚，不想一大清早就被鄰居們側目，他不耐地披上睡袍，下樓開了大門。並且毫不意外地看到一頭亂糟糟黑髮。

 

　　「波特，你又……」在他發怒前，來者飛快地說明來意：「我找不到家裡鑰匙，跟你借一套襯衫！我上課要遲到了！」  
　　「那關我什麼事！怎麼不去找你好兄弟衛斯理？！」話雖如此，德拉科還是雙手環胸，側身讓哈利慌亂上樓。  
　　「不准動我左邊的衣櫃！聽到沒有？波特！」他一邊喊著，同時也上樓去了，確保不速之客不會在自己的衣櫃裡掀起一場混亂革命。抬頭望了眼客廳的掛鐘：五點四十。波特到底是多絕望才會開車到離學區還有二十公里遠的自家求援？  
　　德拉科一進房門就看到拿著兩套襯衫在鏡前比照的哈利，他不以為然地哼了一聲：「深綠色那一件，就像我之前說過的，比較襯你的眼睛。」  
　　「我是想要給學生們一個好印象，不是要上酒吧。」  
　　「所以是剛從那離開嗎？」  
　　直到這時，哈利才轉過頭注視他。德拉科見狀頓悟，露出一抹不懷好意的微笑，比了比脖子，哈利嘆了口氣說：「我選高領的。」  
　　「說吧，就當我早晨的小消遣。」德拉科愜意地坐在床邊，一副聽好戲的模樣。看著哈利最後選定了一件衣櫃深處，連德拉科自己都不太記得的中規中矩的白襯衫，配上那副黑框眼鏡，還真像個嚴謹的數學老師。

　　哈利又拿了一條與之相配的藍色領帶，低頭繫著，聲音顯得含糊：「昨晚羅恩跟我去了轉角那家新開的吧，他最近跟赫敏處得不是很好，我們就多喝了幾杯，聽他講他們之前度蜜月時的那些事兒。其實也沒什麼。」  
　　「沒什麼？」就連哈利背對著都可以聽到德拉科挑起眉頭，「來說說那個吻痕？」

　　「……總之，如果赫敏知道我跟羅恩又去喝酒了，肯定會讓他們關係更糟的。我們兩個也沒拖太晚，」哈利拉了拉領帶，想起昨晚讓他脖子難受似的，領帶怎麼樣摩擦都尷尬，索性鬆開它們，孤零零地垂在胸前。

 

　　這還是哈利第一次被領帶綁起來。讓他手臂上緣到肩膀的肌肉都緊繃了，或許可以再加上痠痛的背部，但他無暇顧及這些瑣事，當有雙柔軟的嘴唇貼著頸側時，他唯一能感覺到的只有自己急促的呼吸聲，還有溫熱舌頭下動脈的汩汩喧囂。那雙迷人眼睛在陌生房間裡黑得發亮，對方似乎對眼前的一切感到滿意，而幾乎心懷惡意地逗弄。  
　　無數不多的性事裡，哈利很難將此刻的事情進行劃分，他對這種事一向遲鈍但也不能說是毫無經驗，只是在四肢僵硬的情況下要運轉被酒精麻痺的思維更加困難。或許他就不該陪著羅恩到處亂轉，在家裡乖乖備課就好……可是，他的想法一頓，像是被強迫中止的影像僵硬地瞪視著上方的男人，身體深處的硬物處在一種令兩人都進退維谷的處境。動啊，他想衝著動方大喊，前鋒！又是一個喜歡自己盤球的傢伙嗎？*  
要知道學生時代在球隊裡的肺活量他可是挺好的，此刻哈利卻只能發出一陣氣若游絲的嘶鳴。他不知道該如何稱呼這個擁有漂亮臉孔的男人，他們也不是透過聚會寒暄、握手換名片認識的，哈，對，名片！沒名片怎麼會知道名字？他快要笑出來了，笑意梗在喉嚨而疼痛。哈利虎口試圖握住腰上那纖瘦緊實的大腿，指縫間的汗水滑膩膩，他的手在顫抖。

　　他的全身都在顫抖。

　　這可不對勁，肯定是賽前熱身不扎實，天啊他難道是要抽筋了嗎？哈利的左腿被抬舉拉直，簡直像某種奇怪的有氧健身，嗯對性愛瑜珈那叫什麼來著可以推薦那個誰……誰……

 

　　「或許讓赫敏他們來一場性愛瑜珈會有幫助。」  
　　聽到這話，坐在對面的德拉科險些把口中咖啡吐了出來，為了儀態，他還是忍住乾咳了幾聲。「這什麼巨怪邏輯？」  
　　「我隨口說說。」哈利按壓著太陽穴，顯然宿醉把他折騰得不清。「謝謝你，多比。」  
　　「這是多比的榮幸，波特先生。」遞上解酒藥的僕人高興地退到一旁，從餐車端上一盤仍冒著熱煙的鬆餅，在清晨眾人昏睡的時刻能臨時吃上美味的早點，這種情況也只有馬爾福家可以做到。當然，幸好主人夫婦倆出國度假去，要不然哈利這種擾人清夢的行為可沒好下場。不過這也不是第一次了，所以總得來說，僕從也習慣了。  
　　在吞完最後一口早餐後，哈利看了眼手錶，「我該走了，襯衫我會洗好還給你的。」  
　　「慢著！你還沒說完？」  
　　「沒什麼好說的，就，你知道，」他一邊單腳跳著把腳塞進鞋子裡（德拉科喊著你是不會用鞋霸嗎破特）一邊手撐著門廊，顯然這個話題讓他狼狽不已，「早上一醒來我就離開飯店了，然後發現我那該死的鑰匙不見。」  
　　「沒有道別吻？」  
　　「沒有。他還沒有醒，我有留了字條。」  
　　「聽起來你像是逃出來的。」  
　　「……我沒有逃，好嗎？」哈利兩手一攤，終於肯好好坐在矮凳上繫鞋帶。  
　　「不想約下一次？」  
　　「不想。」  
　　「真是無情啊波特。」德拉科訕笑著，也就這時候他會拿這事開玩笑，  
這可是個很好的資產呢，大學時期的聖人波特居然在開學前一天晚上跟人一夜情後還傻到把鑰匙搞丟，毛毛躁躁的像個初中男生一樣。  
　　「我這才不是無情，而且這不是……呃，那種事的規矩嗎？」  
　　「什麼規矩？」德拉科挑起眉頭，好整以暇地問：「你對這方面的相關知識都是google來的嗎？上面告訴你不要跟一夜情的對象保持聯絡？」  
　　「……所以不是說是一夜情嗎……」到頭來，他還是把這個字眼說出口。對於這種妥協，哈利像是感到喪氣般揉了揉自己的亂髮。穿衣鏡倒映出一個疲憊身影，但是穿上熨燙好的西裝襯衫讓他顯得正經而有朝氣得多了。  
　　「我不知道，也可以不是。不過連聯絡方式都沒有，估計也很難再遇到，就當作是爽快的一夜也是蠻乾脆的。」  
　　

 

　　是的，這就是他所想要的。

　　當哈利坐進駕駛座時，腦中止不住迴盪這個念頭，他望著副駕駛座上從昨晚就關機的手機，現在還早，應該沒有什麼人會打給他，哈利期望的那個人也不會打電話來，因為他根本沒有在那張紙條上留下電話號碼。

　　如果他留下了，會克制不住地察看手機，任何動靜都會變得像來電鈴聲，滿心只期待對方的任何消息，但是他不想被這種盲目無盡的期望給束縛，寧可一覺便忘也不要曖昧不清的關係。  
　　哈利可不是什麼情場老手，對於約砲這種事，還是一兩次就好，畢竟對方看起來那麼老練顯然已經是習慣了，對於糾纏不清會感到困擾吧……停！打住。  
　　他頭抵著方向盤，忍不住呻吟一聲。

　　結果還是一直想著那個男人的事。醒醒，現在快要七點，今天是開工第一天，你可是有滿堂的課呢。哈利努力打起精神，將注意力放在眼前的路程上。

 

　　幸好還是在時間之內抵達校園，晨課不多，因此學生稀鬆。

　　將車子停進附屬停車場後，哈利就去校長室會見霍格華茲私立高級中學的校長鄧不利多。學務主任麥格告知他教師辦公室的位置，雖然已事先通信，她還是給了哈利一份紙本的課表，由他負責五年級的法律課程。  
　　第一天的緊張加上各種細瑣的文件交辦讓哈利早就將昨晚的一切拋到九霄雲外去了，當他回過神來，第一堂早課即將要開始了。

 

　　能夠回到母校來任教，一直是哈利的夢想，雖然在法學院畢業後哈利並沒有立刻擔當教職的打算，而是如同其他應屆畢業生進入大型律師事務所工作。但幾年的助理生活下來，事務所接手的案件以及判決處理他一直不能苟同，與上司關係說不上好。

　　命運般，他從榮恩那裡得知了霍格華茲最近有了教職的空缺。

 

　　稍微轉換一下環境，回到當初自己立定志向的校園，看看這些年輕的面孔對自己也是有幫助的吧……這樣子想的哈利步上講台準備開始自我介紹，看著台下仍帶有暑假殘留下來的歡樂氣氛面孔，他不禁露出跟著露出愉快的微笑，雖然即將是大考年，但學期一開始能夠跟朋友們見面還是快樂的吧。

　　從交頭接耳的互動上就可以看出幾個比較愛玩鬧的小圈圈或是和得來的同學，哈利默默地看著，可以愈快掌握學生間的關係是最好的。當他在黑板上寫下自己的名字時，他感覺背後有一道不同尋常的視線，莫名熟悉。哈利不由得轉頭過去，在一群靠在教室後方的位置上有個小群體，坐在中間的一個高個子男孩一瞬也不瞬地打量著他，注意到哈利看向自已，他露出一個得宜的微笑。

　　但就是這笑容讓哈利握在手心的粉筆不受控制地掉了下來，因為那一個微笑跟昨晚的男人一模一樣。

　　他就坐在教室裡看著哈利。

 

＊

 

　　湯姆‧里德爾一向淺眠。並不是說床鋪不舒服，這已經是周遭參差不齊的旅店中最好的選擇，身邊有生人在時，他從不曾真正入睡，儘管昨晚他可是非常鉅細靡以地認識了對方……。懷裡溫暖的軀體遠離時，湯姆並沒有睜開眼睛，他不動聲色地維持側臥的姿勢，聽見對方下床的聲音以及悶哼（讓他不由得稍稍彎起嘴角）。

這個人腳步聲很重，現在聽來甚至帶有一絲凌亂，在床周邊圍繞著。湯姆猜想對方可能在尋找衣物，真是莽莽撞撞啊，他心想。就跟在酒吧時一樣。緊接著，這個人的腳步又放輕了，可能是後知後覺地意識到自己亂無章法的動作會吵醒睡夢中的人──或是希望床上的人可以繼續保持沉睡，幾乎是躡手躡腳，想像他的姿態湯姆都要笑出來。他好奇對方接下來的舉動──啊，浴室的門打開了。  
　　室內光線不甚明亮，只有微弱的光源從窗簾間隙透進來，在深紅色地毯上拉出一條長長的軌跡。

　　那個人還在狹小的淋浴間沖著水，熱氣的聲響拂過他的耳膜，像有雙炙熱的掌心貼附在他的耳朵上，可以聽見隱約的鼓動。

　　水花拍打在漂亮的肌肉上，緊實的小腿肚還有線條鮮明的大腿，手指穿過膝窩，順著肩上發顫的腿部會發現一處光滑無毛的柔軟內側，當他吸允時會聽見急促的美妙呼吸聲，他緊抓不安份的腳踝，指甲幾乎陷進肉裡，在對方身上留下無數個半月印痕，如同其他所留下來的記號。

 

　　身下的軀體喃喃自語，當湯姆進入這滾燙的身體時這些沙啞的夢囈被迫乾嘔成哭腔，他想聽見這個人窒息前的最後一絲嗚咽，將他作為殘酷神祇的求饒或是臨近瘋狂的，難以自持而話不成言的快感。  
　　鹹澀的液體乾涸在眼眶周遭，湯姆看見細小的淚痕在眼角重複濕潤，或者他也沒有目睹，就任由想像奔馳當這個人在他的掌控之下，痙攣的五指抓不緊他的腰側，在抽搐間，一股更深的暖意攫獲了他的意識。貼附在腹上的對方的性器隨著動作而硬挺，擠壓出那個人含糊不清的低語。那一對失焦的眼睛泛著瑩亮的綠色，在無光的房間裡兀自地亮著，他想要把它們擊碎，輾壓，像是星星的粉末，點亮這個黏稠的慾望深淵。

　　  
　　浴室的門打開來，水蒸氣飄散著，很快地就消匿了。那一雙被沖淨彷若光潔的柔軟腳底板又在床鋪四周走動，這一次它們的主人沒有絲毫的猶疑，卻佇立在湯姆偽裝沉靜的背後。  
　　他翻找著，在飯店床頭的信紙沙沙地寫下什麼，腳步聲又遠離。

 

　　門闔上了。

 

　　裸露在外的手臂有些涼，儘管房間內部的暖氣打開了，但是一股空虛的冷意仍灌了進來，他不由得開始想念彷彿睡夢般的溫熱身體。湯姆睜開眼睛，這是一間約莫二十平方米的小套房，床頭邊桌上放著一只空酒杯還有他的皮帶，他可是記得清清楚楚自己的衣物整齊地疊放在藤編椅墊上，亟欲奔向床鋪而蹬掉的皮鞋一隻翻了個面，另一隻落在不遠處。衣櫃裡的浴袍被取用了一件，門半敞著，從門板後的鏡子裡倒映出冷漠的眼睛。

　　他坐起身，抽出壓在空杯下的紙條，上面的字跡工整而生硬，字母尾端卻透出主人猶豫而暈染的墨漬。上頭只簡單的說明會付清房費以及一些不屬於那個人應該說出口的客套話，能夠熱情的擁吻陌生男人卻也會被襯衫鈕扣弄得驚慌失措的人，出乎他意料地，竟能寫得出這樣冷靜而自持的道別。

 

　　當他閉上眼睛時，仍能看見那雙瑩瑩的綠眼望著自己。

　　

＊

 

　　粉筆在黑板上停留了太長的時間，細屑落了下來，手心出滿了汗，哈利幾乎拿不穩它。視線太露骨，情慾的熱度要能灼燒他的背部，黏著起伏的背脊而上徘徊在那欲蓋彌彰的衣領之下……。修長的手指連同炙熱的視線一同落下，輕輕按壓著肩胛到他的肩窩，自己滾動的喉結在那對深黯眼睛裡彷彿一個探索已久的研究，圓潤的指甲饒富興味地輕刮著引來一下下的顫抖。

 

　　他想起早上熟睡的男人的側臉，幾乎要說得上溫順，與講台底下這張專模作樣的學生面孔可怕地重合在一起。他們是同一個人，不，他們不該是同一個人，哈利被這個瘋狂的念頭給震懾了，他怎麼敢，將這個身著制服做著筆記的學生與酒吧的男人混為一談。

　　  
　　不想要面對那刺人的凝視，哈利盯著最前排同學的眼鏡，直線穩定而讓人安心。他繼續轉身抄寫黑板，簡單講述自己這學期的課程規劃。哈利一向厭惡照本宣科的教授，但此刻他願意成為自己討厭的形象，只為避開那叫人心煩的目光。

 

　　  
　　這世界如此弔詭，當哈利覺得自己還不過是個不知世事險惡的事務所菜鳥，幾年後竟能踏上課堂儼然能夠真說出什麼道理似的，在這些天真的學生面前講述自己所經手的案件以及基礎法理，或好奇或百無聊賴的目光裡，那個男孩神情漠然，彷彿所有一切都是哈利的憑空猜測，因為早晨緊張促發腎上腺素急升的幻覺臆想。

 

　　窗外秋日和煦的冷意閃爍著，幾乎叫他暈眩。鐘聲響了起來，像是從遙遠的異地傳遞而來。不該是他，哈利木然地想，微笑著向迫不急待離開教室去享受休息時間的學生們道別，太年輕了。這些互相推擠著彼此嘻笑的臉孔，並沒有昨夜他所尋獲的，那種使人無法自拔的幽深氣息。昏暗燈光下，如同夢境般的碰觸。

　　「先生？」  
　　「嗯，是的？」哈利抬起頭，教室裡其餘的學生已經走光，只剩那個男孩捧著課本望向自己，顯然是刻意留到最後。「有什麼問題嗎？」  
　　「我想向您請教下週所布置的作業以及課前預習。」  
　　「你是……？」  
　　「湯姆‧里德爾，先生。」男孩回答。  
　　「喔我還沒拿到確定的班表，你是班長？」  
　　「是的，先生。我現在手邊有一份拷貝的現階段選課名單可以給您參考。」他從懷中抽出資料夾交給哈利，同時解答他的疑問：「現在還是加退選周，所以也要等兩周後，您才會從麥格主任那裡獲得確認的名單。」

 

　　除了夾有名單的資料夾外，湯姆同時遞上一本做工精細的黑色筆記本，比起資料夾質地更加細緻，顯然是更為私人的物件：「另外是否方便請您留下您的聯絡方式呢？讓同學可以在課後與您聯繫？」  
　　湯姆像是一個十分細心並且喜歡與教師互動的學生，他都不太記得自己在學生時代有這麼熱衷與教師們保持聯繫，那一屆的班長是否有做這些哈利也不清楚，比起愛讀書的赫敏，他更喜歡將時間揮灑在球場上，或許他們三個之後可以聊聊，等羅恩跟赫敏結束冷戰的時候。

　　這讓他想起來自己似乎並沒有指派負責同學來處理往後的作業安排，雖然哈利已經擬定好一份課程大綱，但這份內容的執行他還是想保留一些彈性。

 

　　哈利遲疑是否要留下自己私人的電話號碼，他還不知道自己的辦公室分機，而這個機靈的男孩顯然也明白，早已料到哈利的猶豫不決而抱以極大的耐心等待。黑色捲髮下的眼睛微微地瞇起，閃著奇異的自信，這種似曾相識的胸有成竹令人心臟漏了一拍。他聽見那個聲音溫和地問：「您的臉色十分蒼白，還好嗎？」

 

　　哈利飛快地低下頭，像是想不起來自己的信箱地址似的。他居然會對學生產生這種聯想，都怪那雙太相似的眼神，哈利都要對自己感到絕望了。  
　　「喔，呃，沒什麼。就是找不到東西有點心煩。」哈利重重地嘆了口氣，這事可還沒結束呢。  
　　「下次離開前，不要再這麼慌張，多檢查一下總是會有幫助的。」熟悉的氣息貼在耳旁引人發顫，嚇得哈利挺直了背脊，反射性的後退一步拉開彼此間的距離。不知道何時靠近的湯姆‧里德爾比他高上不少，在這樣的距離下，甚至帶來一股壓迫感。哈利不明所以地望著他，將筆記本還給對方，男孩只對他的困惑報以一個溫和得體的微笑。

　　「那我們下週再見了，先生。」湯姆‧里德爾說。

 

　　待男孩離開教室後，哈利才低頭翻開資料夾，不由得一愣──那把掛著金色足球吊飾的鑰匙夾在名單上方，那個名字清晰可見。

 

FIN.


End file.
